warriorcatslifefandomcom-20200214-history
Softstar's Path
This is a fanfic by Ravenstream Allegiances ThunderClan Leader- Bramblestar- Dark brown tabby Tom with amber eyes. Deputy- Squirrelflight- Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes. Medicine cat- Jayfeather- Blind gray tabby Tom. Apprentice, Lilypaw. Warriors- Millie- striped gray tabby she-cat. Thornclaw- golden brown tabby Tom. Leafpool- Light brown tabby she-cat. Spiderleg- long limbed black Tom. Birchfall- Light brown tabby Tom. Whitewing- white she-cat. Hazeltail- Gray and white she-cat Berrynose- Cream Tom Mousewhisker- Gray and white Tom Lionblaze- golden tabby Tom. Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat Foxleap- red tabby Tom. Icecloud- white she-cat. Apprentice, Seedpaw. Toadstep- Black and white Tom. Blossomfall- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat. Bumblestripe- pale gray Tom with black stripes. Cherryfur- ginger she-cat. Moleclaw- Brown and cream Tom. Apprentices- Lilypaw- Dark tabby she-cat with white patches. Seedpaw- pale ginger she-cat. Amberpaw- pale gray she-cat with white paws, muzzle, and right ear with amber eyes. Dewpaw- gray Tom with amber eyes. Snowpaw- white Tom with amber eyes. Maplepaw- silver one-eyed Tom. Queens- Cinderheart- gray she-cat (mother of Lionblaze's kits, Firekit and Hollykit) Dovewing- pale gray queen (mother of Bumblestripe's kits, Meadowkit and Softkit.) Elders- Dustpelt- brown tabby Tom. Brackenfur- pale golden Tom. Brightheart- blind white she-cat. ShadowClan: Leader- Rowanstar Deputy- Snowbird Medicine cat- Crowwing WindClan: Leader- Ashfur Deputy- Gorsetail Medicine cat- Kestrelwing RiverClan: Leader: Mistystar Deputy: Reedwhisker Medicine cat: Willowshine. (These cats are avaiable for roleplay)(1) Story Chapter 1 Softkit woke up from her lovely dream abruptly. Her mother had accidently rolled onto her. She let out a loud squeak. “Sorry,” Dovewing said. “Are you okay?” “I’m grand!” Softkit purred. “Can I be a warrior?” Dovewing smiled at her daughter, amusement in her eyes. Her long silvery fur and blue eyes were just like her kit’s. “No,” Firekit sneered. “You're not even a paw yet!” Softkit glared at the mean cat. Her ginger fur was sleek and shiny, and her eyes were green. Softkit couldn’t think of a retort mean enough. “Last I checked,” hissed Softkit’s littermate, Meadowkit,”You’re a kit! ” Meadowkit had handsome ginger fur with a silver muzzle. His eyes were as blue as Softkit’s. “Haha!” Firekit stuck her long tongue out. “I’m going to be an apprentice today!” “Did you come here to gloat?” Dovewing suddenly appeared. “Go get yourself clean for the ceremony!” Firekit shot a bitter glance at Softkit as she stalked from the nursery. She displayed a dazzling smile at Meadowkit before her bushy tail disappeared. “Bleh!” Meadowkit made a sound like spitting out fresh kill. “She fancies me! I can’t stand that fat, bitter, grinning-” “That we be enough,” Dovewing hissed. “Clean yourself up for the ceremony. You’ll see Hollykit become an apprentice.” “Yay!” Softkit squealed, and began to lick her fur clean. She couldn’t wait to see Hollykit become Hollypaw. She knew her brother fancied Hollykit, and that was fine with Softkit. There was no other way to describe her- Hollykit was cool. Chapter 2 Softkit crept outside with her brother. Meadowkit had licked his handsome chest fur until it shined like a brand of fire in the sun. Bramblestar, the tabby brown leader of ThunderClan, lept onto the tall stone. “Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey meet beneath the highrock!” he yowled. In tail flicks, every cat was at his feet. Firekit stalked forward. Her snooty snear complemented her shimmering ginger fur. A beautiful black cat with huge blue eyes followed closely behind her. Hollykit smiled widely at her Clan mates. Softkit looked over at Meadowkit. His blue eyes gained a dreamy focus. When Hollykit’s smile beamed on him, his eyes grew, and he looked away. “Firekit,” Bramblestar meowed. “Do you promise to uphold the warrior code as long as you live?” “I do,” she said with the elegance of her sister. She’s only doing that because she’s too smug to look bad in front of Bramblestar! Softkit thought. “Then by the power of StarClan, I make you Firepaw! StarClan honors your kindness and nobility.” Kind? Noble? Seriously! “Hazeltail,” he continued. “You are kind and brave. You have all the skills of your mother-” Every cat bowed their heads in honor of Daisy, who watched among the stars- “and you shall be Firepaw’s mentor!” Firepaw ran forward to the pretty gray and white she-cat, brushing her muzzle against Hazeltail’s. Firepaw’s tail waved back and forth, causing the dusty ground to blow about. “Hollykit,” Bramblestar had less a pur in this meow. “Will you protect the Clan with your life?” “Of course, Bramblestar,” she purred sweetly. “Then by the power of StarClan, I make you Hollypaw. StarClan honors your selflessness and forgiveness as you become an apprentice. “Hollypaw will be my apprentice, and I shall oversee her training.” A ripple of gasps erupted from the Clan. Chapter 3 Softkit woke up to a soft rustling sound. When she opened her eyes, Meadowkit was licking his handsome ginger fur, his silver muzzle was shining. “What’s up?” Softkit teased. “Going to put on a show for Hollypaw?” “No, mouse-brain,” he purred. “It’s our apprentice ceremony!” It was her ceremony already? It seemed like yesterday that Hollypaw and Firepaw had become apprentices. But of course, that had been moons ago. Softkit’s fur had grown much thicker, almost thicker than her mother’s pelt. She quickly licked her silver fur, taming her wild fur. As she swiped her paw over her ear, Maplenose poked his nose through the den. He was a very handsome Tom, with fur just like her’s. The only thing was his eye. A badger had swiped his eye out when he was an apprentice. He only had one blue eye. “Hey, Softkit,” he purred. She flinched at the sight of his empty socket. He bowed his head. “I knew you’d do that.” Softkit suddenly felt guilty. “I’m sorry,” she purred softly. “You just startled me.” Her tail wrapped around his. “It’s fine,” he said cheerfully. “Are you ready for your ceremony?” “Yes.” “I’ll be the first cat to shout your name,” he said before he whisked from the nursery. Softkit stood staring where Maplenose had whisked away. She felt a strange feeling in her belly. “You’re not mooning over him are you?” Softkit jumped as Meadowkit stalked in. A brilliant scowl was on his silver muzzle. “No, of course not,” she lied. “Good,” he hissed. “I don’t want you having kits with One-eye. You’d have one eyed kits!” Meadowkit stalked off, his fiery tail rippling behind him. Chapter 4 “Let all cats who can catch their own prey come beneath the highrock!” Softkit trotted through the cats, beaming brightly. Meadowkit followed her, walking cooly. “Oh my gosh, Meadowkit’s going to be an apprentice!” Firepaw squealed. “We are going to train together every day!” Meadowkit make a yech noise before he sat at the foot of the highrock. “Meadowkit, do you promise to uphold to warrior code for as long as you live?” “I do,” Meadowkit purred. “Then from this moment forth, you shall be known as Meadowpaw. StarClan honors your wiliness and justice. Cherryfur shall be your mentor.” The pretty ginger she-cat nuzzled Meadowpaw’s nose. He ducked his head, hot with embarrassment. “Softkit.” Softkit sat up straight. “Do you promise to uphold to warrior code as long as you live?” “I do.” “Then from this morning on, you shall be known as Softpaw. StarClan honors your courage and loyalty with this name. Maplenose will be your mentor.” Maplenose trotted forward and brushed his muzzle on her’s. She wanted to purr out loud. She only drew back when she spotted Meadowpaw’s bitter stare. Later that night, in the apprentice den, Briarlight’s kits were talking. “Can you believe that she got One-eye for a mentor?” Lakepaw meowed. “Yes, they’ve been mooning over each other for moons,” Mosspaw purred. “It isn’t that surprising, really,” Mintpaw said softly. “I can’t wait to see their kits,” Darkpaw said. There was a silence. “I know One-eye likes her,” Stormpaw meowed. “But Softpaw will never love such an ugly cat.” The cats began laughing, and to her despair, so was Meadowpaw. Softpaw did not sleep well that night. Chapter 5 “Rise and shine, Softpaw!” Maplenose’s one eyed face stuck into the apprentices den. Lakepaw let out a teasing purr. Cherryfur’s face shone beside Maplenose’s. “Morning”, Softpaw mewed. Many moons had passed since her ceremony. She let out a yawn and followed her mentor. Meadowpaw followed Cherryfur closely. He gave Softpaw a look of sympathy as he strode away. “So,” Maplenose said with a grin, “What would you like to do first? We could look at the four trees, learn to hunt, practice warrior training, or maybe just hang out.” “Hang out?” she meowed. “Let’s hunt!” “Okay,” he said, a little bit sadly. They strode to the clearing, where they met some of the other apprentices. Hollypaw had become very sleek compared to when she was a kit. Meadowpaw stood closely to his crush. Firepaw eyed Hollypaw jealously. She had become very pretty, with her sleek ginger fur. She had become as big as a warrior, her legs slender and nimble. Bramblestar, Hazeltail, Cherryfur, and Maplenose stood at the head of the cats. “Today, we are doing a tracking exercise,” Bramblestar meowed. “We will split into teams, Team Bramble and Team Hazel. We will spread out through ThunderClan territory. Each team will try to capture as many cats from the other team as possible. The losing team will do the hunting.” Firepaw pressed her pelt against Meadowpaw’s and Meadowpaw stepped away. Bramblestar coughed and continued. “Team Bramble will be me, Cherryfur, Meadowpaw, and Firepaw.” Firepaw let out a purr of delight. “Team Hazel will be Hazeltail, Maplenose, Hollypaw, and Softpaw. When you find a cat from the other team, you will fight them until they surrender. Then you escort them back to this big tree-” Bramblestar patted the tall oak- “Where Birchfall will make sure no cat leaves.” Where was Birchfall? Softpaw hadn’t seen him all morning. “We will begin in 3... 2... 1...Go!” Softpaw zipped through the forest. The wind whisked her silver fur behind her. She loved this feeling. She could run all day. A sharp scent stopped her. It smelled horrible. She couldn’t tolerate it. She turned around to see who it was, but there was no cat there. Only a long bushy red tail poking out from the bushes. Frightened, she began to run back to camp. Then she remembered the game. She jumped into the hunter’s crouch she had seen Dovewing use. As she crept through the forest, she smelled a sweet elegant scent. It was Cherryfur! She poked her head through the bushes and saw her. Cherryfur sat licking her ginger fur. Lazy she-cat! She sprung of the sod and onto Cherryfur. She had obviously caught Cherryfur off guard. Cherryfur let out a yowl of shock as Softpaw knocked her over. Softpaw turned the squirming she-cat belly up. Finally, Cherryfur let her flailing limbs go limp. “I give up,” she purred. Softpaw had won her first battle! She lept off the pretty ginger she-cat. “Now, you will come with me back to camp,” Softpaw meowed. “Yes, Softpaw,” Cherryfur mewed. Softpaw took Cherryfur to the big tree. Bramblestar had been caught! Hazeltail’s team was winning! Cherryfur sat down and looked at Softpaw. “Better go find more of Team Bramble,” she purred. That’s right! Softpaw took off through the forest once more. Her littermate’s scent was obvious among the edge of ShadowClan. She could hear his voice, but she could not see him. She saw a tall pine. If climbed the pine, she would be able to see her brother! Quickly, Softpaw scurried up the tree. The pine was much easier to climb than the to. The bark was much easier to sink her claws into. She climbed up the tree, quickly as a squirrel. She looked out over the edge of the branch. There was Meadowpaw! To her shock, Firepaw was with him. “Is your sister away?” asked Meadowpaw. “I dunno, is yours?” Firepaw purred. “You know what she’d think about us,” purred Meadowpaw. “I don’t care what she thinks about us,” meowed Firepaw. What was going on? Why were these cats playing so nicely? Meadowpaw hated Firepaw! Right? Softpaw looked into the trees in front of her. To her shock, Hollypaw was in the other tree! Hollypaw had obviously heard her sister’s words and didn’t like them. She had seen Softpaw as well. They gave each other a brief nod, then jumped onto the cats. Meadowpaw’s face smushed into the ground as Softpaw landed squarely on his shoulders. Meadowpaw and Firepaw squirmed under Hollypaw and Softpaw. “Come on,” said Softpaw. “Let’s take you back to camp.” As she walked, she did not feel a sense of triumph. Why had Meadowpaw lied to her? Chapter 6 “Fire!” Softpaw woke to Firepaw’s cry. Sure enough,the camp smelt of smoke. As she ran from her den, she saw a bright orange flame dancing near the nursery. The elders were all fleeing. The warriors were running away. Who would help the queens? Her mother’s sister, Ivypool, had just kitted, and she was trapped in the flames. Without thinking, Softpaw ran for the nursery. The flames scraped her coat, but she kept running. Ivypool was wailing inside. She had 3 kits, and could only save one. Then, Softpaw jumped inside the nursery. “Come on!” she hissed. Firepaw leaped in too. “What are you doing?” hissed Softpaw. She was still angry at her brother for lying. “Go flee!” “Fire is in my name,” Firepaw said. “It’s who I was, who I am, and who I will always be. I’ll die for the survival of this Clan.” Firepaw bent down and held Hawkkit by mottled brown scruff. Softpaw picked up silver Mosskit and Ivypool picked up dark brown Tigerkit. Softpaw leaped over fire and dodged under flame. She climbed over ashes and ran past sparks. Finally, she made it to the edge of the territory. She set down the kits by the lake and laid down, exhausted. “Morning Glory,” Firepaw purred. Softpaw opened her eyes and looked at the lake. ThunderClan gathered by the lake. It must not be safe enough to head back to camp. Softpaw opened her mouth to reply. She tried to purr, but nothing happened. “I have bad news, Softpaw,” Lilypaw, the medicine cat apprentice mewed grimly. Softpaw tried to ask what happened. Had she failed to save the kits? They weren’t dead, were they? “Your throat has been burned out. You might never speak again.” Never speak again? But speaking was part of Clan life? How could she talk to her friends? How could she have friends? “Let all cats who may catch their own prey meet beneath the high tree stump!” yowled Bramblestar. The large stump stood in the middle of the clearing. The clan crept forward. “Last night, a fire struck ThunderClan camp! We would be dead if not warned by Firepaw.” “FIREPAW! FIREPAW! FIREPAW!” the Clan cheered. “And Ivypool’s kits would have died if not for Softpaw.” “SOFTPAW! SOFTPAW! SOFTPAW!” the purrs rose. Ivypool laid in clearing, all her kits dazed, but alive. “Now, Firepaw and Softpaw, stand beneath the highstump.” Firepaw looked back at Softpaw, her ginger muzzle singed, and walked up to the highstump. Softpaw followed her feathery tail. “Firepaw and Softpaw, do you promise to protect the Clans with your lives?” “I do,” they said. “Then from this moment on: Firepaw. You shall be known as Fireleaf. StarClan honors your bravery and experience with this name. Softpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Softwing. StarClan honors your understanding and nobility with this name.” “FIRELEAF! SOFTWING! FIRELEAF! SOFTWING!” The voices echoed soundlessly in her ears as cats complemented her name. She had died. Everything she loved. Bumblestripe and Dovewing were always too busy for her. Meadowpaw hated her. Briarlight’s kits would tease her. Hollypaw and Fireleaf would ignore her. She had died. No more friends. No more love. No more nothing. “Hey.” Maplenose nuzzled her nose. “It will be all right.” ‘No it won’t,’ she thought. ‘No one likes me.’ He said. “I like you.” Softwing smiled and pressed her muzzle on his soft, warm pelt. Chapter 7 Softwing writhed in agony. Who knew having kits would be so painful? She twisted in pain, tears squeezed through her eyes. “It’s all right!” Lilywhisker was the new medicine cat since an attack from WindClan. “Just push!” Maplenose paced outside the nursery. Even his siblings, Dewface and Amberleaf, couldn’t calm him down. Would the kits be fine? How many kits? He had come from a litter of three kits, so they couldn’t have more than three kits. What color would they be? They’d probably be silver, like their mom. He was so worried! Finally, the kits were born. Like he’d thought, there were three healthy kits pooled around her belly. One was a silver she-cat, one was a white Tom, and one was another silver she-kit. “They’re beautiful,” Maplenose gasped. Then, one the silver she-cats opened her eyes. One eye was missing. The nursery was very quiet. Fireleaf, who was heavy with Meadowclaw’s kits, broke the silence. Who cares what she looks like? She’s your kit.” “Well said,” Lilywhisker mewed. These kits only live once. Why don’t you name them?” Maplenose looked carefully into Softwing’s eyes. He wondered what names she wanted for them. Suddenly, something appeared to catch her eye. Outside the nursery, a sprig of lavender grew from the ground! Lavender in the middle of leafbare! “It’s a sign from StarClan, surely!” he purred. “Lets name the silver she-cat Lavenderkit!” ‘How pretty a name,’ Softwing thought. She gave a nod of approval. “And maybe Honeykit for the white Tom?” Maplenose asked. She nodded. “And our pretty little she-kit can be Marigoldkit!” ‘What a fine name for a fine kit,’ she thought. “Softwing, I’m going to feel your throat,” meowed Lilywhisker. Softwing let the dark brown tabby she-cat feel her throat. After a minutes work, Lilywhisker smiled. “Your throat’s back, you can talk again!” Lilywhisker exclaimed. “Brilliant!” Softwing purred. Chapter 8 “Let all cats who may catch their own prey join beneath the highrock!” Bramblestar was beginning to grow old. His mate, Squirrelflight, was also beginning to age. Softwing stuck her head out of the nursery. Lavenderkit, Honeykit, and Marigoldkit leaped out and sped off toward the highrock. Lavenderkit walked forward slowly and calmly, with the elegance of her mother. Honeykit walked slowly, bowing his head, hiding behind his dignified sister. Marigold ran excitedly as a kit to the rock. “Lavenderkit, to promise to uphold the warrior code as long as you live?” Bramblestar croaked. “I do,” Lavenderkit’s voice was gentle and regal. “Then your name this day forth shall be Lavenderpaw! StarClan honors your dignity and hospitality with this name. I’d like the honor of being your mentor.” Lavenderpaw dipped her head politely. She brushed her muzzle against Bramblestar’s, not flinching at the feeling of his scarred muzzle. “Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, Honeykit?” “Yes,” Honeykit’s voice was strict and firm. “Then from this moment on, you shall be Honeypaw. StarClan honors your loyalty and nobility. Whitewing will apprentice her. You had Brackenfur as your mentor, who taught you wisdom and courage, which I expect you’ll teach Honeypaw.” Whitewing took small, slow steps towards the small Tom. Honeypaw shyly brushed his muzzle against the elder cat’s before withdrawing next to Lavenderpaw. “Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, Marigoldkit?” “I do,” she squealed. Bramblestar smiled softly to himself before meowing: “Then from this morning forth, you shall be called Marigoldpaw. StarClan honors your courage and eagerness with this name. I’d like Softwing to mentor you.” A squeal of delight rang from the one eyed cat. Marigold ran to her mother and ended up knocking her over. “Your father mentored your mother, and the family line shall continue. She has been taught bravery and wit, and will make you such.” “LAVENDERPAW! HONEYPAW! MARIGOLDPAW!” the cheers yowled across the clearing. Fireleaf’s 4 kits, gray Eaglekit, golden Sunkit, ginger Redkit, and silver Songkit. Softwing had loved the silver kit’s name. Also in the nursery was Shiningpelt, Mintnose, and Hollypelt. Shiningpelt was expecting Amberleaf’s kits, Mintnose was expecting Molenose’s kits, and Hollypelt had two kits, Robinkit and Swiftkit. “Oh, you’re so lucky!” Redkit’s squeal brought her back to present. Honeypaw was flexing his paws and posing for Songkit. Softwing laughed softly at the memory of Fireleaf showing off for Meadowclaw. Those days seemed so long ago. So long ago. Chapter 9 “What do you smell, Marigoldpaw?” Softwing asked. Marigold turned her head towards the WindClan border line. She drew in a deep breath, then mewed, “I think a WindClan cat has been past our borders.” “She’s right,” the deputy, Squirrelflight agreed. Squirrelflight, Softwing, her kits, and their mentors had come for the kit’s final assessments. Squirrelflight creeped towards the WindClan border. Suddenly, a brown and white tabby Tom leaped onto the clearing. “Rockstorm!” Whitewing snarled. “What are you doing in our territory!?” “Let’s see.” a slinky black she-cat slunk forward. Softwing immediately recognized her as Stormstream. “What are we doing again? Oh that’s right... We’re hunting!” Softwing’s pelt bristled fiercely. “Give the order and I’ll rip their pelts off,” she hissed. Squirrelflight stood with her eyes closed. “I will give you a chance to leave without war,” she said. “Then, we battle.” Rockstorm hurled himself onto Squirrelflight. He hissed and scratched until her flailing limbs went limp. Blood trickled from her throat. Squirrelflight was dead. “No!” Softwing screeched. She leaped onto Rockstorm and clawed. The screaming ball of fangs and fur drove across the forest. Nothing would stop her from this revenge. “Softwing!” Lavenderpaw yowled. Softwing stopped clawing and looked down on her enemy. He was bleeding heavily from his mouth. She stepped off her prey, and he bolted out of the clearing. Lavenderpaw stood up in front of her mother. “Though you hate Rockstorm for the death to our deputy, vengeance will get you nowhere. Rockstorm will be forever hated for his crime, but you do not want all of WindClan to hate you.” Whitewing’s eyes shone. “I’m impressed, Softwing. Your kit is wise beyond her years.” Softwing nodded. “We better get back to camp,” she mewed shakily. “We need a new deputy.” Chapter 10 “Let all cats who may catch their own prey join beneath the highrock!” Bramblestar croaked. As Softwing made her way through the gathering cats, she realized that Bramblestar had only one life left. The new deputy would probably be the next leader. “Today, Lavenderpaw, Marigoldpaw, and Honeypaw had their warrior assessments. Marigoldpaw caught a huge squirrel. As you’ve heard, Squirrelflight was killed by the WindClan border. We will honor her memory forever.” The whole clan dipped their heads in mourning for the ginger deputy. “Honeypaw held off the attackers. Lavenderpaw did not fight, but she had a wise understanding of the life we live. She stopped one of our own from breaking the warrior code.” Bramblestar took a breath as the Clan yowled the apprentice’s names. “We need a new deputy. I say this in front of the body of Squirrelflight hoping she’ll approve my choice.” The whole Clan waited in silence as Bramblestar prepared a name. “Softwing will be the new deputy.” Dovewing and Bumblestripe gladly congratulated their daughter. Fireleaf and Meadowclaw gave her their best wishes. Maplenose pressed his muzzle against hers, and her kits jumped with joy. Only Hollypelt glared. Her fierce brown eyes tore at Softwing’s pelt. If only Hollypelt had not been in the nursery with her kits at this time, she’d been chosen. She’d be Hollystar the great leader of ThunderClan. “Speaking of Softwing, it’s time for a warrior ceremony,” Bramblestar purred. “Honeypaw, Lavenderpaw, and Marigoldpaw, step forward.” The apprentices ran up to the rock, they stared up at the leader. “Honeypaw, do you promise to protect the Clans with your life?” Bramblestar questioned. “I do,” Honeypaw’s voice shook. “Than by the power of StarClan I name you Honeypelt. StarClan honors your bravery and tolerance.” “HUN EE PELT! HUN EE PELT!” they yowled with joy. “Marigoldpaw, to you promise to protect the Clans with your life?” “I do,” Marigoldpaw’s voice rang confidently. “Than by the power of StarClan you are now Marigoldclaw. StarClan honors your courage and understanding with this name. “MAR- EE- GOLD- CLAW! MAR-EE-GOLD-CLAW!” “Lavenderpaw, to you promise to protect the Clan’s with your life?” “Of course,” she said calmly. “Then by the power of StarClan you shall be called Lavenderwing. StarClan honors your spirit and wisdom.” “LAV-EN-DER-WING!” the yowl came. Lavenderwing sat straight and beamed. Honeypelt and Marigoldclaw smiled at each other, proud of the new names. Chapter 11 Redpaw, and Songpaw to be the hunting patrol.” Softwing yawned and stretched as the patrols sped away. It had been moons and moons since her deputy ceremony, and she felt great. “Softwing,” Bramblestar croaked. Softwing spun around to look at the tabby leader. To her shock, he wasn’t there. “Softwing.” Softwing turned her head to the croak. It seemed to be coming from the leader’s den. She jumped from the highrock and peered inside it. Bramblestar laid on the floor. He was dead. “No...” When Squirrelflight had died she felt rage, vengeance, evil... Now she only felt sadness. Could he still be alive? “Lilywhisker!” she mewed. The medicine cat stumbled into the den, Sunpaw behind her. “Bramblestar!” Sunpaw squeaked. “Are you dead?” He began to poke the leader’s tabby fur. Lilywhisker pulled him away with her tail, sadness in her voice. “He was a great leader,” she sighed. “We will mourn him.” “We must gather all the cats to tell them what has happened!” Softwing squealed. Grief. The feeling soaked her pelt. She had to call the cats. All she wanted to do was sulk over Bramblstar’s body. What was she doing? What would Squirrelflight do? She’d get off her haunches and say everything she needed to. What would Bramblestar do? He’d get on that rock and holler summons. “Sunpaw,” she mewed, her voice dry, “Get Eaglepaw, Robinpaw, and Swiftpaw. Tell them to go find the patrols and tell them to come back to camp.” “Yes, Softwing,” Sunpaw squeaked before hurtling into the bushes. “It’s alright,” Lilywhisker sighed, tucking her feathery tail around the deputy. “He’s in StarClan with Squirrelflight.” “He spoke to me,” Softwing whispered. “I heard him talk to me.” Lilywhisker and Softwing sat in the silence of the leader’s den for moons. Finally, Sunpaw strode in. “Lilywhisker, the cats are back!” she meowed. “Come on,” Lilywhisker purred, urging Softwing to her paws. Softwing dragged each paw, hoping the sand would seal around her paws and she wouldn’t have to face the clans. But the sand was pushed away by her big silvery paws. The sun whipped away at her fur coldly. She walked slowly. Every cat stared at her with growing dread. She pulled herself onto the rock and turned to face them. “Cats of ThunderClan,” she yowled. “Bramblestar died this morning. We grieve for him.” Everyone was silent. Then, Mintnose’s kit, Lightkit, asked, “Does this mean you’ll be Softstar?” “Of course not!” Hollypelt hissed. “Some other cat! Someone mature and brave...” “There’s no questioning it,” Ivypool growled. “Softwing is the deputy...Bramblestar dies, she’s leader. That’s all there is to it.” Softwing was grateful for her aunt’s support. She knew she had won her aunt over by saving her kits. But Hollypelt didn’t look convinced. “It’s obvious,” she hissed. “I’m a natural born leader. Bramblestar wanted me to be leader, but I wasn’t available. Now I am.” Several cats shot angry glances at the stuck up she-cat. Hollypelt ducked her head and stalked off the the warrior’s den. “I shall go to the moonpool tonight,” she meowed. The Clan broke into chatter. Softwing glided through the cats to Lilywhisker. “How will I choose my deputy?” she sighed. “Personally, I’d choose Lavenderwing, she’s a wise kit.” Lilywhisker purred. “But she hasn’t had an apprentice yet,” Softwing sighed. “Give her Lightkit when he’s a ‘paw,” Lilywhisker purred. “That’s how Bramblestar became deputy.” Softwing thought about this, then walked on to the highrock. The cats had not yet scattered and they stared up at her, willing her to name the deputy. As she scanned the crowd, she realized some things. Maplenose and Hazeltail were obvious choices. Everyone expected one of them to be her successor. She gazed at Lavenderwing, who sat near the back with Eaglepaw and Redpaw. Lavenderwing had not been a popular kit because of the other apprentice's obsession with fighting. “I say these words before StarClan hoping they approve my choice. Lavenderwing will be the new deputy.” “Lavenderwing!?” Hollypelt hissed. The gray she-cat stood to her paws, her fur bristling. “She’s never had an apprentice!” Several other cats agreed. Lavenderwing sat simply dumbfounded staring at Softwing, as if she couldn’t believe what had just happened. “On the subject of apprentices, we need some more,” Softwing purred. “Lightkit, Skykit, Clawkit, come beneath the highrock.” Lightkit scampered forward, his brown tabby fur gleaming. Skykit, a gray Tom, and Clawkit, a cream she-kit, followed him. “Lightkit, Skykit, and Clawkit, do you promise to protect the Clans, even at the cost of your life?” I meowed. “I do,” they said in union. “Then by the power of StarClan, Lightkit is now Lightpaw. StarClan honors your selflessness.” Softwing dipped her head to Ivypool. “Ivypool, you are noble and brave, traits passed to you by Cinderheart. Pass these traits to Lightpaw.” She let Ivypool touch noses with Lightpaw before continuing. “Skykit, from now on, you are Skypaw. StarClan honors your determination. Toadstep, you are brave and kind, traits given by Cloudtail. I expect you shall train this apprentice well.” Toadstep took a moment to tap noses with Skypaw before sitting down next to Ivypool. The two mates would have more time to train together! “Clawkit, you are now Clawpaw. StarClan honors your eagerness to learn. Lavenderwing, you are ready for an apprentice. Clawpaw will be your apprentice.” Hollypelt let out a horrible hiss as Lavenderwing tapped noses with Clawpaw. Chapter 12 “Welcome, Softstar,” StarClan purred. “Are you ready to receive your nine lives?” “I am,” Softstar’s voice echoed. Drifting towards her was a familiar cat. “Mother!” she purred as Dovewing approached her daughter. The she-cat had died when she was hit by a twoleg monster. “With this life, I give you sight. One idea will never cloud your head.” Dovewing touched noses with her daughter. A sudden headache shot through her head. She wanted to screech like all of LionClan as the pain gripped her. When the pain went away, her mother was already leaving, and approaching was a familiar face. Jayfeather, the medicine cat before Lilywhisker, was walking forward. He had beautiful blue eyes that were no longer blind. “With this life,” he said, “I give you the wisdom to know what’s right.” When he touched noses with her, Softstar felt sleepy. Pictures of cats she never had seen before flashed through her head. She shook her head to clear her thoughts just before another cat drifted forward. She did not recognize him. He had a thick golden pelt and big amber eyes. “With this life,” he spoke gruffly, “I give you innocence. Understand that even if your enemy is evil, it doesn’t mean the enemy’s kits or mate is evil.” The Tom touched noses with her. She suddenly saw Hollypelt’s kits. She saw Fireleaf’s kits too. The kits seemed to shrink and morph until they turned into two shapes; Hollypelt and Fireleaf. The two cats morphed together and created the golden Tom. Then Softstar remembered: This was Lionblaze, the father of Hollypelt and Fireleaf, who drowned during the cold leafbare. Softstar understood; no matter how mean Hollypelt was, Softstar couldn’t take it out on Hollypelt’s kits. A she-cat who looked startlingly like Hollypelt strode forward. The only difference was green eyes. Hollypelt had blue eyes. “With this life,” the she-cat meowed, “I give you sympathy. You must never hate a cat, no matter how wicked, for that cat holds sorrow too.” The world blasted out in rage, pain, and fury. Hollypelt stood, wailing for her kits, who laid dead before her. Even if Hollypelt didn’t care for her, she cared for her kits. Softstar shook her head and saw a pale ginger cat striding forward. “With this life,” the cat meowed, “I give you bravery. Fight for what’s right.” When they touched noses, Softstar felt claws running down her pelt. She screeched in pain. A new cat was coming. He was a silver cat with many scars. It was Maplenose! He had been killed a moon before last when he had been found dead. Maplenose had been her first love, but now she wanted Lakefrost. The handsome blue Tom was unlike Maplenose, stronger, and more ambitious. When Maplenose opened his mouth, he said, “I have drifted from you, but now you love another.” He stared at her sadly. “But now, I give you a life for love. I want you to share it with Lakefrost.” They tapped noses, and Softstar blinked back tears. A horrible shiver ran down Softstar’s spine when she saw the new cat. Her face was half missing! Softstar walked to the cat and meowed, “Are you Brightheart?” Maplenose had told her of the she-cat who had died fighting a fox. The she-cat nodded. “With this life, I give you regret. You can’t kill a cat without wishing you hadn’t.” The feeling was horrible, slashing her pelt with guilt. She could not help but feel horrible. Squirrelflight was coming. Her head was held high and her fluffy tail trailed behind her. She sat confidently at Softstar’s feet. “I believe you will be a better leader than me,” the deputy said. “I could never-” Softstar began, but Squirrelflight began to talk. “With this life I give you knowing to discover secrets of the world.” They tapped noses, and Squirrelflight walked away. One last cat was coming. Bramblestar, not a weak frail leader, but a fighter, as Softkit had seen the great leader. He looked down at her and purred, “With this life, I give you nobility, determination, and listening. I hail you, my deputy, as leader.” “SOFTSTAR! SOFTSTAR! SOFTSTAR!” StarClan called. Softstar stood tall, and smiled upon her ancestors. Chapter 13 Cherryfur’s kit, Coldkit, Stripekit, and Littlekit, greeted her. “Hello, Softstar!” Coldkit purred. “When I’m six moons old, can I be your apprentice?” “No, I want to be her apprentice!” Stripekit hissed. “No, pick me!” Littlekit squeaked. Softstar laughed a tinkling laugh, and Cherryfur wrapped her tail around the kits. “Sorry if they bothered you,” she meowed. “You know how kits are.” Yes, kits, Softstar thought. She wanted to have some with Lakefrost. The Tom was walking across the clearing. His apprentice, Redpaw, walked beside him. Softstar walked to him quickly. When he smelled her presence, he looked up. “Oh, hey, Softstar,” he purred. With a glance to his apprentice he mewed, “Redpaw, will you take Sunpaw to gather herbs?” “Oh, yes!” the ginger apprentice meowed. She turned on her feet and ran off the medicine den. Lakefrost purred his amusement before turning to Softstar. “Lakefrost, I’m going to say this out loud. I love you.” Lakefrost stared surprised for a moment, then purred, “I love you too.” Softstar pressed her muzzle against his. “Hey.” Maplenose nuzzled her nose. “It will be all right.” ‘No it won’t,’ she thought. ‘No one likes me.’ He said. “I like you.” Softwing smiled and pressed her muzzle on his soft, warm pelt. But this wasn’t Maplenose. This was Lakefrost. This is what she wanted. Chapter 14 This stunk. This stunk more than it did the first time. Sitting in the nursery, when she should be practicing for training. She was going to take Coldkit as an apprentice. Stripekit could go to Eaglefang and Littlekit could go to Honeypelt. Marigoldclaw was so excited when she heard Softstar was having kits again. Lakefrost poked his head into the nursery. “How are you doing?” he asked nervously. “Are they coming yet?” “Not yet you stupid furball!” she hissed. Songshine bumped into Softstar’s side. “Give him a break, you wanted kits as much as he did.” Easy for Songshine to say. She was nursing Honeypelt’s kits now. Tomatokit, Shinykit, Beekit, and Nutmegkit. Tomatokit and Nutmegkit were ginger like their aunt, Redstripe. Beekit was silver like his mother. Shinykit was white like Honeypelt. “I need some air,” Softstar grumbled. She pushed past Lakefrost and walked out of camp. The air was crisp and cold, leafbare was coming. The stream had frozen, but a bit of water trickled slowly from it. She put her paw in the ice. It was hollow! The frozen water hadn’t stopped the stream, something was blocking it! She ran up upstream and looked around for the source. A silver glint caught her eye. No...Marigoldclaw...Her limp body clogged up the stream. “NO!” she wailed. “Marigoldclaw!” Tears clogged her eyes. Her daughter was dead. She collapsed on the bank. The grief was worse than that she felt for Bramblestar. “Softstar?” Lavenderwing called. The silver cat struggled through the clearing. “Lakefrost said to look for you and - oh.” Lavenderwing backed away from her sister. She turned to Softstar and purred, “Mom, lets get her to camp.” Reassured by her daughter’s steady mind, Softstar picked up Marigoldclaw and dragged her to camp. Chapter 15 “Softstar,” Lavenderwing meowed cautiously. The silver she-cat crept in to sit next to her mother. “We can’t do anything now.” Softstar wanted to lay on her side and wail like a newborn kit. Why had StarClan taken Marigoldclaw’s life. Why? “But Lilywhisker wants to talk to you,” Lavenderwing meowed. Softstar rose to her paws and followed her daughter out of the leader’s den. Many cats gave sympathetic glances at the swollen leader. She ignored them and squeezed into the medicine den. Lilywhisker spun around, Sunstreak by her side. “Softstar!” she gasped. “I have some grave news. A cat within ThunderClan killed Marigoldclaw!” “Who?” Softstar hissed. She rose to her paws, her fur bristling. A single name crossed her mind, striding darkly. “I can’t be sure,” Lilywhisker meowed. She turned to Sunstreak. “Take these poppy seeds to Lavenderwing and Honeypelt. They need all the comfort they can get.” Sunstreak dipped his head and scurried away. “Make a guess,” Softstar growled. “How do you know it was murder?” “There is a long claw mark across her pelt,” Lilywhisker mewed calmly. Sure enough, blood had dried on Marigoldclaw’s fur. “And I found a tuft of fur.” She pushed a black clump of fur to Softstar. Hollypelt. The she-cat was the murderer. Hollypelt hated Softstar, and would do anything to break Softstar’s heart, even murder. Before Lilywhisker could say anything, Softstar was out of the medicine den. She clambered up the highrock and screeched, “Let every cat get beneath the highrock, whether or not you can catch your own prey!” Whitewing perked her ears curiously. Lavenderwing and Honeypelt slowly walked towards the highrock, their ears bent and their eyes glossy. Meadowclaw and Fireleaf walked out of the queen’s den. Three kits, Lemonkit, Flameingkit, and Grasskit, danced around Fireleaf’s paws. It would be hard for Fireleaf to accept her sister’s crime. “As you know, my daughter, Marigoldclaw, has died,” Softstar meowed. Lavenderwing and Honeypelt wailed loudly. “My daughter...was MURDERED!” she screeched. The elder Bumblestripe’s eyes widened. Lightshine let out a yowl of shock, and Lakefrost’s fur bristled. “Hollypelt, you killed Marigoldclaw, and you know it.” Hollypelt did not deny this accusation, but simply strode to meet Softstar. “So what if I did?” she sneered. “She was a worthless cat.” “How dare you?” Lakefrost growled, his fur straight in the air. Honeypelt flung forward, clawing and scratching Hollypelt. Blood spurted across the ground, painting his coat red. Hollypelt screeched for breath, then, with a last breath and twitch, her body stilled. Softstar stared down hostly at the she-cat’s body. Another bit of scum gone. Chapter 16 “Our warriors Hollypelt and Marigoldclaw have gone to StarClan, and we’ve had a new liter. Our clan has been doing well,” she purred. “We’ve four new warriors, Redshine, Songshine, Sunstreak, and Eaglefang.” The other clans yowled the names happily. Softstar jumped off the rock, and Reedstar, the RiverClan leader, took his place on the highrock. Softstar pushed past Lakefrost and went to sit in the back of the cats. “First of all, we pity your warriors, Marigoldclaw was your kit, right?” Reedstar meowed. “Thrushfang and Whitesplash have become warriors.” A tortoiseshell Tom and a white she-cat beamed as their name was repeated. Softwing’s stomach began to throb. She shrieked in agony. Ashstar, who had been praising two new warriors, Snowtail and Flamingpelt, stared at her in shock. What was Softstar doing, interrupting a gathering? “She’s having kits!” the elderly RiverClan medicine cat, Willowshine, yowled. “Come on, Wetpaw...” The two cats flew to her side, along with Lilywhisker, Sunstreak, ShadowClan medicine cat Glimmerwing, WindClan medicine cat Kestrelwing, and his apprentice, Bushypaw. Lilywhisker pressed her paws against Softstar’s belly. She felt one pop out...another, a third, a fourth, a fifth! She looked up and saw Tomatopaw and Shiningpaw looking on with something like terror. Five kits were wriggling in her belly crook. “Let’s see,” Sunstreak said, looking oddly pleased with himself. “Three she-cats and two Toms. Two silver, two blue, and one brown.” He padded the kits over to Softstar. “Mothkit,” Softstar pointed her paw to the silver Tom. “Willowkit, for you, Willowshine...” Softstar pointed out the silver she-cat. “Frostkit,” she said to the blue Tom. “Like your father. Marigoldkit,” she dabbed the blue she-cat. “And Hollykit.” She rested her paw on the brown she-kit. Fireleaf gasped. Chapter 17 Softstar laid on her side, watching her kits. When Hollykit opened her eyes, Mothkit was licking his handsome silver fur, his white muzzle was shining. “What’s up?” Hollykit teased. “Going to put on a show for Shiningpaw?” “No, mouse-brain,” he purred. “It’s our apprentice ceremony!” It was their ceremony already? It seemed like yesterday that the kits had been born. But of course, that had been moons ago. Hollykit’s fur had grown much sleeker,much sleeker than her mother’s pelt. She quickly licked her brown pelt, taming her wild fur. As she swiped her paw over her ear, Eaglefang poked his nose through the den. He was a very handsome Tom, with a handsome speckled gray pelt. The only thing was his attitude. He was very strict and grumpy, but he seemed to have warmed up to Hollykit. Unfortunately, he had a terrible reputation as a mean cat. Softstar buried her face in the moss and pretended to be asleep. “Hey, Hollykit,” he purred. The sound of Hollykit’s feet, scattering across the den, meant she had backed away. Eaglefang’s voice soft and sad, “I knew you’d do that.” “I’m sorry,” Hollykit purred softly. “You just startled me.” “It’s fine,” he said cheerfully. “Are you ready for your ceremony?” “Yes.” “I’ll be the first cat to shout your name,” he said. A patter of pawsteps told Softstar that Eaglefang had left the nursery. Softstar poked her head out from under the moss, unnoticed by the kits. Hollykit stood staring where Eaglefang had sat. Her eyes were big. “You’re not mooning over him are you?” Hollykit and Softstar jumped at Mothkit hiss. A brilliant scowl was on his newly groomed muzzle. “So what if I am?” she hissed. “I don’t need you to tell me who to mate!” Mothkit let out a hiss before his silver tail vanished from the nursery. Category:Ravenstream's Stuff Category:Super editions Category:Fanfiction Category:Warrior Story Category:Leader Story